1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon part, which is used for a plasma etching apparatus and used in a reaction chamber of the plasma etching apparatus. The present invention is also relates to a method of producing the silicon part for the plasma etching apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-283984, filed Dec. 27, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the plasma etching apparatuses disclosed in JP-H03-190126(A) and JP-H06-084851(A) are widely used as an apparatus for etching treatment of the wafer's surface in the fabrication process of semiconductor devices.
An example of conventional plasma etching apparatus is shown in FIG. 5. The conventional plasma etching apparatus 50 includes: the reaction chamber 51, the inside of which is vacuum atmosphere; the electrode plate 52 provided in the reaction chamber 51; the mount table 53 provided to face the electrode plate 52 with an interspace; and the high frequency power supply 54 that applies an high frequency voltage between the electrode plate 52 and the mount table 53.
The method of the plasma etching treatment with the above-mentioned plasma etching apparatus 50 is explained below, The wafer 1 is placed on the mount table 53. Then, a high frequency voltage is applied between the electrode plate 52 and the mount table 53 by the high frequency power supply 54 while the etching gas 5 is flowed toward the wafer 1 though the fine through-hole 52a formed in the electrode plate 52. The plasma 7 is generated in the space between the electrode plate 52 and the mount table 53 by the above-described operation. Consequently, the surface of the wafer 1 is etched by the physical reaction by the plasma 7 and the chemical reaction by the etching gas 5.
For the above-mentioned electrode plate, silicon electrode plates made of single-crystalline or poly crystalline silicon are used as shown in JP-H09-129605 (A) and JP-H10-017393 (A), for example. In the above-mentioned plasma etching apparatus, it is possible that the surface of the electrode plate is worn by the plasma and the etching gas, and wafers are contaminated by the particles formed by the plasma and the etching gas. Therefore, in order to suppress the particle formation, cracks and defects on the surface of the silicon electrode are used to be eliminated by etching treatment or heat treatment. In addition, suppressing crack formation or the like by using the single crystalline silicon, the crystal plane of which is (100), is described in JP-H10-017393 (A).